Isaac Munroe
Isaac Munroe is a contender on Glee: The Dream. His celebrity portrayer is Seth Green. About Isaac is a self-proclaimed geek and also a Gleek. He has been bullied a lot in school for being intelligent. He wanted to study computer technology in college but he auditioned for Glee: The Dream instead. He really wants a career in television. He is a video game enthusiast and he has never had a girlfriend. He may be a stereotypical nerd but he feels that he could add something new to Glee. He auditioned online with the song Payphone by Maroon 5. Appearance He is quite short, just 5 foot 5 inches tall. He has black hair and green eyes. Personality Isaac has a bubbly and outgoing personality. He likes to tell jokes a lot and tries to stand out in a group. He will admit that he can be quite annoying sometimes but he is trying to tone it down. He is quite intelligent but he can be socially awkward. Trivia *Isaac discovered his vocal talent during karaoke with some friend's. *He postponed his admission to college so he could audition for Glee:The Dream. *Isaac likes to tell lot's of jokes but he admits that he can be annoying. *He is very intelligent which caused him to be bullied in school. *Despite being a stereotypical nerd, he has had around 12 girlfriends. *His favourite type's of music are pop and alternative rock. *He is a video game enthusiast! *His favourite artists include Coldplay,Maroon 5 and Ed Sheeran. Quotes "Isaac is a nerd but i hear he has a good voice"-Emily's confession cam. "I can relate to Loser Like Me so well, because i'm a geek and a nerd and i've been a loser for like, forever!"-Isaac on Loser Like Me HWA. Songs INDIVIDUALITY: Loser Like Me by Glee-HWA We R who we R by Kesha-Music Video Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders